1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted microscope, which magnifies and observes a specimen placed on a stage from below the stage with an objective lens.
2. Description of the Background Art
An inverted microscope used for observing a specimen placed on a stage from below is known. In general, the inverted microscope has a stage, objective lenses, a revolver, various types of optical devices, an optical system switching unit, and the like. The stage is fixed to the microscope main body, and the specimen is placed thereon. The objective lenses are located below the stage and used to magnify and observe the specimen. The revolver selectively inserts the objective lenses in the optical path. The various types of optical devices selectively deflect the wavelengths of illumination light from a light source to the specimen. The optical system switching unit switches optical systems by selectively inserting and removing the optical devices in and from the optical path. The objective lenses, revolver, and optical system switching unit can be operated in various manners, e.g., switching, from outside the microscope main body. To perform these operations, an opening is formed in the stage fixing part of the microscope main body.
Generally, an optical path for microscopic observation is formed on the front surface of the microscope main body. Accordingly, the opening for allowing operation of the objective lenses, revolver, and optical system switching unit is provided on the left or right side surface with respect to the front surface of the microscope main body.
In some inverted microscope used for metal observation which uses such an opening, a pivotally held mirror is arranged on the deep side of the side surface of the microscope main body. This improves the visibility of the objective lens (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 6-342121 and 5-123993).
Other microscopes in addition to the microscope, which arranges the mirror at the opening on the side surface of the microscope main body to visually recognize the objective lens, are also proposed. For example, an opening for visually recognizing objective lenses is formed in a stage. A light-transmitting member made of glass, a resin, or the like is formed in the opening. The objective lenses can be checked through the light-transmitting member (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-66516). Alternatively, the periphery of a light-transmitting hole in the central seat of the stage is formed of a meshed member. The objective lenses can be checked through the meshed member (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-6964).